


Differences of Opinion

by agentwashingcat



Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: F/F, Gen, Gil and Sara are gay bffs, Jill and Liam are mentioned but not present, Lesbian Female Ryder, Lesbian Sara Ryder, Sara is tired of straight people
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 18:32:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10702707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agentwashingcat/pseuds/agentwashingcat
Summary: Sara tries to talk to Gil about Jill wanting him to be a father. It goes about as well as expected.





	Differences of Opinion

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like I should note I don't hate straight people Sara is just frustrated over everything. It's a common feeling among LGBT+ lol. Not really sure when this is supposed to take place just sometime before the end of the game.

Sara stepped into the drive core, leaning against the railing and waving a hand in front of Gil’s face to grab his attention. “Hey, can we talk? One gay to another?”

“One gay to another? Oh, this is serious,” Gil teased, pulling back from his station to eye her. “What’s up?”

Sara took a deep breath. This wasn’t going to be easy, and Gil probably didn’t want to hear it, but she felt she had to say something. For her friend. “I don’t think you should be Jill’s baby daddy.”

Gil raised an eyebrow. “Excuse me?”

“Gil, she’s using you,” Sara said earnestly. “She has no right to ask you that.”

“Uh, I don’t think it’s really any of your business, Sara.”

“You’re the one who brought it up originally,” Sara pointed out, crossing her arms over her chest. “She’s manipulating you. She knows you better than anyone, she had to know you would want to raise the child with her. I just don’t think it’s fair to trap you in-”

“She’s not trapping me in anything, Sara,” Gil snapped, his own arms crossing. “I want to do this. I want to have a child and I want to raise it with her.”

“And what, you gonna date guys on the side? How do you know she won’t want you to be faithful to her? No offense, but this is some straight people bullshit.”

Gil snorted. “Uh, offense taken. She’s my best friend, I think I know her better than you. She’s not going to be like that. She just wants a baby, and why wouldn’t she ask her best friend?”

“Why wouldn’t she ask her gay best friend? I can think of a few reasons! It’s rude for one!”

“You know what, Sara, it’s not your decision, it’s mine. Just because you’re pathfinder doesn’t mean you can butt in!”

“You asked my opinion when you brought it up the first time. So I’m just telling you my opinion. It’s. a. bad. idea.” 

Gil scowled. “Get out, Sara.”

Sara scowled back. “Fine. Ruin your life. See if I care.” 

Before Gil could respond again, Sara turned on heel and left, storming back to her room on the ship. She flopped down onto her bed, letting out a huff of air. That had not gone as well as she had wanted. But maybe it would at least get Gil thinking about it. If he didn’t hate her now.

She made an annoyed noise, nearly pulling out her hair. Why did straight people ruin everything?

There was a soft knock at the door, and Sara sat up. “It’s open.”

The door opened, revealing Vetra. Sara couldn’t help but smile, motioning for Vetra to sit beside her. “Hey. Gil already trash talking me?”

“I’m not sure trash talking is the word. Though he’s certainly not pleased,” Vetra said, sitting beside Sara. She wrapped an arm around her, and Sara leaned in, sighing. 

“Should I have kept my mouth shut?” Sara asked after a moment, glancing up at Vetra. “I just wanted to be honest…”

Vetra was quiet a moment, brushing her face plates against Sara’s head. “Does it matter now? What’s done is done.”

“I suppose it doesn’t.” Sara shifted so she was straddling Vetra’s lap, reaching out to hold her hand. “Do you want kids? One day?”

“Never really thought about it,” Vetra answered honestly, letting her free hand rest on Sara’s waist. “Never had time, when I was busy raising Sid. You?”

“I… don’t know,” Sara said, sighing. “I always thought, if I did, I could just adopt, right? But it’s not like we have an Andromeda adoption center. Or get a sperm donor I guess, but I know I wouldn’t want to be stuck with him the rest of my life just because he was the father of my child.”

“Not even Liam?” Vetra teased.

“Nope, not even Liam. Love the guy, but I want to be happy with the woman I love.” Sara leaned in, giving Vetra a quick kiss. “I just… I can’t imagine not feeling trapped after a while, no matter how close I was to them.”

“Well, maybe Gil will change his mind. But for now, I think he needs our support.”

“...I really can’t condone this, V. I’m sorry.”

“Sometimes I think you’re too stubborn for your own good,” Vetra said with a small laugh, bumping their noses together. “But if he tells you he’s gonna be a dad, at least try and act happy? You won’t be able to stop it at that point.”

“Oh, alright. I still think it’s a bad idea.”

“I know, Sar, I know.”

**Author's Note:**

> Pls leave comments or kudos writers thrive off attention :3


End file.
